


Five Ficlets for Kimahri and Rikku

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Anthro, Furry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cycle of five connected ficlets based on the five Asian elements:  wood, fire, metal, water, and earth.</p><p>A note on the warning:  Rikku's official age is given as fifteen.  I was very surprised to hear she was that young, and didn't even know it when I wrote these.  I think she is very mature for that age, to say the least.  Still, I gave an "underage" warning to be on the safe side.</p><p>Also, Kimahri is a big blue cat person and Rikku isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carving

Kimahri wonders how this looks to humans... his tall form hunched over, a tiny piece of wood cradled in his large hands. But he knows how to carve, how to find the grain of the wood and use the knife to tease out what is in it. Among the Ronso he might have been known for that, if he had not become known for losing his fight instead. This wood is looking more and more like a fish, a very small one, perhaps good as a hair decoration. The grain is like flowing water, and Kimahri stops to touch it. It reminds him of Rikku's hair, and for just a moment he closes his eyes.

What would it be like, to stroke Rikku's hair or her face with fingers? Would an Al Bhed let a Ronso touch her? Would she be afraid of his claws? No, Rikku doesn't seem to fear much, except perhaps lightning.

But is there any use thinking of it? Kimahri had not tried very hard to find a mate among the Ronso, not after his horn was broken and he was permanently shamed. And he has not thought much about companionship until meeting Rikku. She is like sunlight, and many other things he did not see enough of up in the mountains. He has been among humans for many years without often having these feelings, but when he sees Rikku fighting he feels a strange joy.

How would such things even work, between two so different? Kimahri isn't certain. But despite everything, he knows he is not a coward, and he does not want to walk away from her. His hand travels to the back of his head, where he hides a very thin braid behind the rest of his mane. From time to time he touches it, and it reminds him of Rikku. He looks at the wooden fish again and puts it in his pouch. Perhaps it can be a gift.


	2. Evening Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire

Kimahri is sitting by the fire with the rest. He doesn't need the warmth, especially not in this weather, but this is where they pretend the world is not on the verge of ending. Auron is looking sternly at Yuna, already taking his role as her protector seriously, but she is actually smiling at something Rikku is saying. Kimahri relaxes just a little and lets his eyes go to Rikku, watching as the flames reflect off her face and hair. Even if he only had human ears he would be able to hear what she is saying, so he listens without guilt.

"I always heard that he gave her a love token, as an Al Bhed would do, and after that she knew."

He wonders if she is talking about Yuna's parents.

"Al Bhed give love tokens?" Yuna asks.

"Yes, it's courtship... when they see someone beautiful."

"How many did you collect?" Yuna sounds like a teenager for once, and Kimahri smiles to himself.

Rikku blushes. "None yet. The Al Bhed boys didn't pay much attention to me. But there will be time later, when everything is all right again."

Yuna looks a little sad now. Everything may not be all right, for the Al Bhed or anyone else. But Rikku nudges her and whispers something to make her laugh. Kimahri is gratified to see the care she takes of her Summoner. But that is not all he is thinking of.

As the fire dies down and they move off to prepare their bedrolls, he walks up to Rikku. Holding out his hand, he wordlessly offers her the little wooden fish that he carved.

She gives him a puzzled look.

"For me?"

He nods, and she takes the small carving and holds it up in the light of the glowing coals.

"Did you make this?"

He nods again, and suddenly she seems to realize what he means by this. For a moment he wonders if she is going to give it back, but she attaches it to one of her braids and thanks him.

Kimahri isn't certain what is supposed to happen next, and Rikku doesn't seem to be either, but finally she hugs him quickly. It is a little awkward, with Rikku being so much smaller than he is, but he likes it. When he finally lies down to sleep, he remembers the feel of her against him.


	3. Speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metal

Kimahri doesn't like the airship much. He isn't used to being surrounded by all this metal; stone and grass make more sense to him. But his place is with Yuna, so he is here.

He explores one night, padding down to a lower level, trying to find out what he can. When he reaches a room full of machinery he sees that Rikku is there. Kimahri hasn't conversed with her lately. Even for him, unskilled in Spiran and no great speaker in his own language, there is a time for speech, but he still isn't certain what to say.

Right now she is staring as some metal parts move against each other. When he approaches her, she turns.

"You don't think much of the Al Bhed for using machina, do you?"

Kimahri thinks that over for a moment. He might have said just that years ago. But Auron has never taught him against machina, and Yuna is half Al Bhed.

"Not for Kimahri to decide. Ronso not have machina."

"Is it better, to always know how everything works?"

"Simpler. But Kimahri not know everything. Kimahri not explain Sin. Not explain Yevon."

"You know I don't believe in Yevon." She looks sad when she says it, as if she's afraid he won't want to talk to her now.

"Yevon not as important as people," he replies. That he is certain of.

She still looks lost, and he reaches toward her, pleased when she moves to rest her head on his chest. He strokes her hair gently with the pads of his fingers.

"Kimahri believe in Rikku," he says gently. And then there is only the sound of moving metal and Rikku's breath in his fur, and that is also a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Water

Rikku is quite surprised when she looks through the trees to see Kimahri bathing in a pool. Don't cats hate water? But then he isn't really a cat, is he? And he is usually cleaner than the rest of them are.

She should know better than to look at someone bathing, but he somehow seems less naked being covered with fur. Which is silly, really, since that's his body. With the water slicking down his fur she can see how muscular he is, not that he ever wore much to hide that. She blushes a bit to realize that she's been looking at him for some time. Should people look at Ronso that way? But then again, these are strange times, and she will take her comfort where she can.

He is standing with water up to his waist, washing his mane. She is used to the braids, and he looks just a little silly with the wet hair plastered over his face. When she stifles a laugh, he looks up sharply, and she realizes that he has seen her.

There doesn't seem to be any way to fix this disaster. Kimahri has so much dignity, and here she is not only peeping at him but laughing. He gets out of the water, soaking wet. She realizes with some relief that he is still wearing a small leather loincloth, but is not so relieved when she sees how he is glaring at her.

"Kimahri is funny?"

Giving up, she steps out from the foliage. He doesn't look at all funny when he's this angry, even dripping wet. How can she apologize for this?

"No, I was just surprised to see you... like this," she blurts out. Rikku has never been much of a diplomat. "I'm... sorry. I didn't even know you were bathing and..."

He moves closer to her now, and though she is certain he would never hurt her she's shaking with nerves. Then he grabs her waist, but he is only tickling her with the end of his tail. She doubles over with laughter and ends up on the ground. Kimahri falling down with her. At least he isn't angry anymore, but now this is something else besides funny. He's over her, nearly naked and looking down into her eyes, and she wants him to keep touching her.

He gets up though, wearing a smile she has never seen before, and goes back into the water.

The loincloth conceals nothing of the slick fur covering his well-formed back and tail, and she can't help being curious about what he is hiding under that last garment. But she decides that staying to watch would be too much.

"I'll let you finish now," she murmurs, and turns to leave.

He calls after her, his voice surprisingly playful.

"Next time Rikku take bath, and Kimahri watch."

She is blushing madly by the time she rejoins the others, and hopes no one will ask her how she got so wet.


	5. Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earth

Because towns are few and far between on these plains, their first time takes place on the ground, in the grass. This is not at all how Rikku pictured the first place she would ever make love; it is closer to what Kimahri always thought of, though perhaps greener. They have trees to provide them with a bit of privacy at least, and they have enough time.

Rikku discovers that Kimahri will purr if he is scratched in the right places. The texture of his tongue is softer than she had thought it would be, but it still tickles and leaves a dizzying sensation when he licks her. Kimahri discovers that he likes the feel of her bare skin, but he also finds out that Rikku's body is not entirely hairless. His exploration of this fact causes her to make her own urgent sounds.

She is very pleased with how he looks without the loincloth, after all, and not as nervous as she thought she might be.

They don't know how to move together yet. Rikku bumps her elbow on the ground and Kimahri bathes the injury with his tongue until she laughs. They roll from the grass to bare earth, and she tries to brush dirt from his fur until he is the one laughing.

Eventually they continue learning to pleasure each other, until there are only soft cries and the stroking of fur on skin, and they ignore the feel of the ground for the feel of each other.

Cuddled close to each other, covered with dust and crushed grass, they are savoring this moment, with all of its sensations. From now on, the earth itself will cause them to remember.


End file.
